1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image distribution system, an image processing apparatus, and recording medium storing a control program.
2. Background Art
With increased computerization of information, image processing apparatuses such as printers and facsimiles used for outputting the computerized information and scanners used for computerizing documents have become indispensable. In most cases, these image processing apparatuses are configured as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) that can be used as a printer, facsimile, scanner, and copier by implementing an image pickup capability, image forming capability, and communication capability, etc.
On the other hand, information processing devices have also become highly functionalized, and information processing apparatuses that people can wear (hereinafter referred to as “wearable devices”) and have information processing capabilities approaching the sophistication of personal computers (PCs) have become popular. These wearable devices have shapes that people can wear such as a wristwatch and a head-mount type, etc. Many wearable devices include user interfaces such as a touch panel, GPS, velocity sensor, and wireless communications capability, and can be used for various purposes depending on the software.
It is possible to process images on the image processing apparatuses in cooperation with the wearable devices. Specifically, for example, it is possible to perform scanning on the image processing apparatus, to transfer the scanned image to the wearable device, and display the scanned image on the display unit of the wearable device.
To facilitate image data transfer, a technology in which a communication apparatus that stores image data acquires the email address of the wearable device, etc., via body area network (BAN) communication, and sends email to the acquired email address with the image data attached has been proposed.